marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
New World Pictures
New World Pictures was an independent motion picture and television production company, and later television station owner in the United States from the late 1980s to the mid-1990s. Their subsidiary, New World International, distributed and outside of the United States. Marvel Films Animation, which was a division of New World Entertainment, was the company that produced Spider-Man. Other films the company distributed include ''The Punisher'', ''Hellraiser'', and ''House''. History New World Pictures The company was founded by movie producer Roger Corman in 1970. It was initially called New World Pictures, Ltd. Corman sold the copany in 1983 to Larry Kupin, Harry Sloane, and Larry A. Thompson. Together they took the company public. Thompson would later leave the company to form his own firm. In 1985 New World created three new divisions: *New World International, which distributed New World content outside of the United States. *New World Television, which produced television programs. *New World Video, which distributed home videos of mostly New World Pictures content. New World then acquired Highgate Pictures, Learning Corporation of America, and Marvel Comics in 1986. New World Entertainment The company changed its name to New World Entertainment in 1987 in an attempt to better reflect the company's other divisions outside of the film studio, including Marvel. Later that year New World attempted to purchase the two toy companies Kenner and Mattel, but both acquisitions never materialized. Two years later New World acquired the television production company Four Star International. Later, the company began to restruction as it was facing a major financial slump. Marvel was sold to financier Ronald Perelman and New World Pictures and New World Video were shut down by the end of 1989. In 1990 the company was on the verge of going out of business. Highgate Pictures and Learning Corporation of America were shut down. Perelman, who previously bought Marvel, then bought the company. New World sold much of its non-Marvel television program library to Sony Pictures Entertainment in 1991, which was used to ractivate TriStar Television. The following year Perelman acquired the bankrupt television station group SCI Television from George Gillett. New World Communications In 1993, New World Entertainment purchased stakes in program distributor Genesis Entertainment and infomercial producer Guthy-Renker. In the same year GCI Broadcast Services, Inc. was folded and incorporated into New World. The company then changed its name to New World Communications. There were a number of major deals involving New World in 1994. It started with the acquisition of Argyle Television and a month later New World acquired four stations from Citicasters. New World acquired WBRC and WGHP because of Federal Communications Commission ownership rules at the time. New World then placed them in a trust for sale to another company that eventually be the News Corporation, who purchased the two stations in 1995. Shortly after Citacasters acquisition News Corporation, Fox's parent company, made a deal with New World which moved the Fox affiliations to most of New World's stations, though three stations were not included in the deal. Later that year Brandon Tartikoff, former NBC Entertainment president, joined the company as a result New World acquired his production company. New World also acquired the remainder of Genesis Entertainment giving New World television distribution capabilities as well as production. Genesis Entertainment was renamed New World-Genesis Distribution in 1995 and later signed a distribution deal with NBC. It called for a ten-year NBC affiliation renewals on the Birmingham and San Diego stations. Later that year brought in the acquisition of Cannell Entertainment and Premiere magazine. New World sold the Birmingham and San Diego stations to NBC in 1996. In July, News Corporation announced the that they would be purchasing the remainder of New World Communications. The acquisition was completed on January 22nd, 1997. Its television stations were placed into the Fox Television STations division. Stations formerly owned by New World are still owned by Fox. The copyright for the stations is either New World Communications of the city or state or NW Communications of the city or state. It's content library was eventually sold to Fox and The Walt Disney Company, who subsequently purchased Fox gaining all the content. External Links *Official Site *Wikipedia *New World Entertainment at the Internet Movie Database *New World International at the Internet Movie Database Category:Distributors Category:Pryde of the X-Men Category:Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Category:Real World Companies